Protector
by WriterGirl9
Summary: Everyone needs protection even those who were use to protecting themselves. What would it be like if Spencer and Derek met?
1. Chapter 1

Derek doesn't have the heart to tell the young girl that she is trespassing, and to get the hell off his property. Nor does he need his werewolf senses to know that she is crying. To properly describe is uncontrollably sobbing. Derek isn't heart less after. So he watches, at first, and he studies the girl. She looks familiar but he simply can't place where he has seen her before. "Hey are you okay?" Derek calls out startling the girl.

"I'm sorry I'll go." Spencer goes to grab her bag, but is stopped by the male.

"You don't have to go. I just want to know if you are alright? You shouldn't be out here alone. It's not safe." Derek reasons.

Spencer quickly rubs at her eyes trying to stop the puffiness that she is sure has caused both her eyes and cheeks to grow from the tears. "I just needed a break. I'm Spencer by the way."

"Derek. Why don't you walk back to the house with me and I'll give you a ride back to school. I'm serious you shouldn't be out here." Derek offers.

Spencer takes a step back and thinks for a minute. Years of living in Rosewood under the rule of A has taught her to be skeptical of anyone who offers you kindness. Its been her experience that they always have a hidden agenda. Of course she is also a female, and she was taught never to get into cars with strangers. She quickly reasons that if he wanted to hurt he has had ample time, and lets be honest they are in the middle of the woods he could have killed her ten times over by now. So she takes him up on his offer. "You're not a serial killer or anything right?" Spencer jokes.

"Nope, I can promise that I am not a serial killer." Derek offers her a smile, and when Derek smiles he looks like a different person. A friendly person.

When Spencer and Derek arrive at the partially burnt down house there are cop cars everyone and a body is being pulled up from Derek's lawn. "Not a serial killer huh?"

Derek rolls his eyes. He knows that this is all the doing of Scott and Stiles. He would visit them soon. He is about to respond to Spencer when he sees her eyes widen, and her breathing pick up. She is in a panic, and it has nothing to do with him.

"My God you will do anything to pin a dead body on won't you Wilden? Let's see couldn't get me for Alison, Ian, Maya, or Garett." Spencer is the cop, Wilden's face in no time. It's not hard to figure out that the two of them have a history.

"Why am I not surprise to find Spencer Hasting in the vicinity of a dead body?" Wilden taunts the girl before that he knows on so well. "Unfortunately I'm not here for you. I'm here for your new buddy over here. Derek Hale, you are under arrest.

"What are you even doing here?" Spencer head turns rather quickly to the other man. "You know you can't question me without an adult present, or did the suspension and relocation not teach you that lesson the first time."

"Spencer Hastings the name practically rolls out the mouth. The question is what are you doing here, so far from Rosewood? What's the matter Spencer did your family finally have enough of all the embracement that you caused them ?" Wilden gets his dig in and takes great pride as a tear rolls down Spencer's face.

Derek looks on the cop with disgust an image that is displayed in his face as he rolls his head away and snorts. He's never had a problem with the police, but this one cop he was not going to like. Honestly it was sickening watching him, a grown man, take enjoyment out of breaking a sixteen year old girl.

No Spencer did not need to be reminded of much that she has disappointed her family. She is more then aware of that fact. No she does not need to be reminded why she was sent across the country to live with relatives that she has only seen a handful times. Her time in Radly, and very public melt down were the causes. Finally she does not need to be reminded of all the mistakes that she has made, and one bad choice after another that lead to the pile of secrets that she was carrying. She was perfect like Melissa.

"No ones here to protect you now are they Spencer? No Toby to lie for you. No friends to keep your secrets. No big brother to play hero. You are all alone. And your mine." The last part is said in Spencer's ear with such malice that is causes her to shiver. It's right then and there that she doesn't she is going to be a victim. Not Wilden's not anybody's so she hits him. More like punches him and knocks him on his ass. She is certain that if they were alone Wilden would have taken his own shot at her. "That's assault on a police officer you're under arrest Spencer."

Derek looks at Spencer impressed by her bravery. Not many people would have the guts to do what she did, and she did it well. So Derek laugh and he takes pride when he sees that his laughter is annoying the pompous cop.

"Not like this is the first time I've been in hand cuffs." Spencer scoffs. If Wilden even thought for one moment that he was scaring then he had another thing coming. "I did prove one thing though didn't I?"

"And what's that?" Wilden questions as he place Spencer in cuffs.

"I can protect myself." When Stiles arrives Derek learns that Spencer is actually Scott's cousin, and he realizes that is why he recognized her. She looks a lot like her aunt Melissa.

As Derek and Spencer sit in the back of the cop car he comes to the conclusion that while Spencer maybe capable to protecting herself she wasn't going to have to because if she didn't realize it he was going to protect her. We would protect her from a lot more then idiot cops. He would protect her from all the things that went bump in the night in Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek watches his campion she is simply far to relax for the situation that they are in. Honestly who could be relaxed in the back of a cop car in cuffs? Derek likes to think that he is a quick study and he can read people, but this girl is a total mystery to him. He can't get a handle on her. On one hand she is the total bad ass he punched a cop, but then she is a typical teenage girl with normal insecurities. Now she reminds him of the cat who ate the cannery. It's like she knows something, and what ever that information could be is enough for her to own the cop. He is interested to see how this plays out.

Spencer sits in the back of the car bored. She had been in Beacon Hills less then a day and she was already in trouble. If she was normal she would be scared right now; scared of going to jail, and sacred of mad her Aunt is going to be when she has to come and pick her up from a police station. However, Spencer isn't normal. She's been question by local police, state police, and the FBI. This is just another day in the life of Spencer. Sometimes she wonders how different things would have been if Allison had never came into her life. It's to late now. So her she sits puffing air out threw her lips making sounds as she waits for their ride to the station, because at the station is where the real fun begins. It's going to be her versus Wilden.

"You most people would be scared. You're not even blinking." Derek breaks the silence because honestly he simply really wants to know.

Never one to give an answer with out receiving one first Spencer asked a few questions of her own. "Your not sacred either. Considering the body was found on your property I think you have more to fear then I do. So who was it that they found? Did you kill her?"

"She was my sister, and no I didn't kill her. I cam back to find out who did kill her. The cops really don't know who or what they are looking for." It was a true enough statement. They had no idea that they were looking for a werewolf. "Whats the deal with you and the cop?"

Spencer winced. She recognized the look in the males eyes. The incessant need for the truth. She spent years chasing after Ali's murder trying to uncover her so call friend had, and all it lead to were more clues that lead to more clues. Obsession, it never ends well. "Be careful the search for the truth can lead to crazed obsession quick, and once you go down that rode there is no coming back. As to Wilden, well we go back; he's from my hometown. He's an idiot; he simply can never make it stick. If I was betting I put money on us being out by night fall."

Wilden got in the car a few moments later and Spencer had to roll her eyes. Only he would volunteer to drive the patrol car. He was so predictable. "So you two have a nice chat? Do any bonding on the murders that you have respectively committed? " His question was met with silence from the occupants of the back seat. "How ya doing Spence it's been awhile? No meltdown? No more stints in the crazy house? I ask because I need to know if you should be on suicide watch." Wilden thought that he was so clever bring up one of the most painful moments in Spencer's life hoping to get her talk. He was an armature.

"What the hell did you do follow me here? I mean we did get your ass reassigned after you questioned a minor without representation." Spencer smirked. "How did it feel to get thrown off one of the most high profile case in the last decade?"

"You mom's not here to protect you. And your such a little liar that no one would believe you. I bet I can do whatever I want to you and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it." Wilden sneered as he looked in the rear view mirror.

"Careful Wilden I know all of your secrets. Cape May, NAT, oh and let's not for get Lancaster." Spencer winked at him showing her amusement at his obvious discomfort.

"You listen to me you little bitch if you think for one second that I am going to let you," but Wilden didn't get a chance to finish his threat. Derek had enough.

"Hey why don't you leave her alone." Derek couldn't take the verbal abuse that the cop was directing to the girl beside him. Enough was enough. "You're suppose to be an adult and a cop. I suggest you start acting like a professional."

"Look at that you've already found yourself another protecter." Wilden had a sickening smile on his face. "Lets see there was Ian, Wren, Garrett, Jason, and Toby all of them have lied for, covered up evidence for you. I bet one or two of them would have killed for you. She has a thing for older men so you might actually have a chance.

Spencer snorted at Wilden's little rant he was pathetic. "Jealous Wilden that you're not on that list? As you said I like them older. Oh that's right I'm not blonde. I'm not your type. Lets see there was Cece, Allison, and you even went for Hannah. You like them young, and you like them blonde more importantly you like them weak. So naughty tsk tsk."

"I like it when they know how to keep their mouths shut. Maybe it's a lesson that I should teach you." Who the hell was Spencer Hastings to question if he was a man or not?

"Bring it on. You want a back eye to go with that lip?" Spencer got as close to the gate as she could get.

"We'll have to continue this another time we're here." And with that the threats and taunts ended.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer was right the imteragation was going to be much more fun. Considering that they placed both Spencer and Derek in the same room added Wilden's amusement. "So Derek Hale, you have a very interesting history." Wilden began as he took a seat at the sterile metal table. "Let's see it says here that you have been gone for awhile. Nearing six years. More specifically you haven't been back in town since your family burn to death in a fire. So care to tell me why it is you are back? It would be really helpful if you can tell use who the women is and why you killed her."

Wilden was meet with stone silence coming from Derek. "Honestly Derek it is better to talk to me then wait until I put the pieces together. We can work something out." Wilden tried again.

Spencer scoffed. "Don't listen to him. Talking to him will only make things much worse, and he has never been able to put the pieces together."

Wilden narrowed his eyes at the young girl. He always did hate it when she challenged him. "Shut up Spencer. Don't listen to you girl friend she doesn't know anything."

"I think I'll take her advice and wait for my lawyer. Besides I think she knows more then you would like me to think." Were the only words that Derek spoke.

"Pretty well versed in how inept Wilden is yup." Spencer continued to relax. They had to let them go eventually. She didn't believe for one second that Derek was the killer.

"How about you Spence wanna tell me something? Anything at all about any murder. I'll even let you pick which one." Wilden was not being subtle.

"Nah I'm pretty good." Spencer retorted.

"What the hell happened to Allison? Don't you think her parent's deserve some closure. All the families for that matter. I know you know what really happened, and I am tired of playing with you. You are gonna tell me everything I need to know." Wilden snapped. It always bothered him that he never got the answer to that particular puzzle.

Spencer looked at Wilden from under her lashes and smirked before bring a finger to her  
lips and making a shushing sound. "That's immortality my darlings." Spencer quoted one of Allison's catch phrases.

Wilden was going to snap back at Spencer when a knock at the door pulled his attention else where. "I'll be right back." When Wilden came into the room Spencer knew that whatever the news was it was in their favor. Wilden looked angry.

"It seems that the body was identified as one Laura Hale, and that the hairs that were found on her body belonged to a wolf. This is being classified as an animal attack." Wilden didn't even bother to offer apologize or condolences to Derek. He simply uncuffed him and pushed him towards the door. "You are free to go. Spencer, you, however needs to wait until her Aunt comes to get. Being a minor and all."

"See I told you that you were underestimating the level of Wilden's stupidity." Spencer couldn't help but get one more dig in. Wilden did not find her funny. In fact she was making him furious.

"No, I'm gonna wait for her." Derek might not know the girl well but he knew that he was leaving her alone with this cop.

"Unfortunately she's a minor so we are gonna have to wait for her guardian to come and pic her up, and you can't just hangout back here." Talk to the sergeant at the desk he can give you your belongs." Wilden was itching to get Spencer alone. The things that he had planned for her.

"That's okay I've got the time. I'm not leaving you alone with her." Derek stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I would feel more comfortable if Derek stayed." Spencer would never admit this to anyone out loud but she was grateful for Derek. Derek offered the cop a bright smile and took a seat next to Spencer. If they wanted him out so bad they would have to fight him.

"Your bodyguard can't be around you all the time. I'll be seeing you soon Spence." With that Wilden left the two alone in the room.

"So wanna tell me about this Allison." Derek was the first to break the silence.

"That's a very and complicated long story that is better told in a more secluded place." Spencer knew that Wilden was listening from the other room.

Wilden was right though Spencer did find herself another protector.

Melissa arrived with Scott a short while later and neither of them were happy with Spencer for different reasons. Melissa was upset that her niece had managed to get herself locked after only being in town a short while, and Scott was not happy to find her hanging around with Derek. It was a point that he made clear to her that night.

"Spence can I talk to you?" Scott stood in Spencer doorway.

"Umm sure." Spencer was a little put off. Scott and her weren't terrible close, and really haven't spoken since Spencer arrived in Beacon Hill.

"Ummm," Scott wasn't sure were to start or even how he should handle the topic. "I don't know what you were doing with Derek Hale, but I should warn you he is bad news, dangerous and you should stay away from him."

"Thanks for the warning but I like to draw my own conclusions." Spencer wasn't sure Scott's deal with Derek was, but she was sure that she wasn't going to let him chase away her only friend.

Scott only offered his cousin a small smile before retreating out that door. It wasn't like he could tell her why Derek was dangerous without giving away his secret as well. No he would have to go about this another way, and he knew just how to do it.


End file.
